The Difference
by dharmamonkey
Summary: There's something different about making love after exchanging wedding vows. Set after the end of "Woman in White" but spoiler-free.


**The Difference**

* * *

**By:** dharmamonkey  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Bones. I am, however, interested in renting Booth. A five-hour minimum would apply._

* * *

He looked up at her as she sat astride him, her porcelain skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat that made his throat dry. He held her the way he had a hundred times before, cupping his broad palms around the round swell of her hips, digging the pads of his long, thick fingers into her soft, springy flesh tenderly enough not to bruise her but firmly enough to leave little white marks that faded quickly.

She sighed a little each time his hands squeezed her, arching her back and closing her eyes as she felt a mind-spinning surge of sensation when she rocked her hips forward to meet his upward stroke halfway. His hands were big enough, and his palms and fingertips rough enough, that each time his hands slid or shifted, a tiny shiver ran up her spine and curled beneath her shoulder blades.

It was always this way for them—the way they each were able to make the other one feel a wholeness and a pleasure that neither had ever been able to find in anyone else. It had been that way between them for a long time, since even before they came together for the very first time in the early morning twilight, but after that night, there was a fire that burned between them that no amount of togetherness or separation seemed able to quench.

But this night, as she looked down at his broad chest and saw a tiny heart-shaped piece of wedding rice fall from where it had stuck in the cleft between her breasts and land on the edge of his navel, their joining felt different.

His body was as hot and hard and fiercely determined as it always was, and hers as soft and warm and deliciously welcoming as it never failed to be. When she looked into his eyes, a shimmer of warmth in their smoldering depths drove through her like a spike as his dry, pink lips pursed into an "o" and a grunt of approval sounded from somewhere low in his throat.

She felt like silk beneath his hands but he couldn't help himself as each roll of her hips spun him closer to the edge of oblivion. He wanted to capture that moment and savor that feeling as long as he could, so his fingers clawed at her smooth, ivory skin as he sought to grab ahold of his own self-control and hold onto it for just a little while longer.

The room began to spin around her as he bottomed out inside of her with each swing of her hips and as she opened her eyes and looked down at him, she knew he was as close as she was. After all this time and all the times they'd made love, she knew from the way he sucked in a sharp breath and winced that he was on the edge of shattering. There was something about knowing that he had been driven there—teetering on the edge of losing the very last remnants of his finely-honed self-control—because of her that hurled her headlong into the same beautiful oblivion.

Their eyes met as he uttered a low, ragged moan from deep in his chest and he finally let go of her hips, letting his arms fall back against the bed as he drank in the sight of her looming above him. She dragged the most sensitive parts of her over his narrow, bony pelvis, sending another hot surge of pleasure spearing through her as she leaned forward and fell into her hands.

As she settled over him, she threaded her fingers through his splayed hands and felt the difference as her fingers slid between his and curled around his knuckles.

She felt it only for a fleeting moment as her finger brushed over the cool, smooth metal on his left hand, but in that instant, the gravity of what they had done and how far they had come was suddenly real.

He felt her finger brush against his slender white gold wedding band and looked into her glimmering gray-green eyes with a faint, bit-back smile as he drove his hips up and with a soft grunt buried himself inside of her. Feeling her fingers clench around his hands in the same moment that her body clenched hard around him pushed him over the edge not a moment later. He let go with a long, throaty sigh and she felt him empty into her with hot, lazy pulses.

He had no words for the way he felt. It had always been amazing between them, and that night was no exception. It was the same as it had always been, and yet, this night, it was different.

After a minute, she sat up but remained astride him, unwilling to let go of him completely as he looked up at her with a soft, silent smile.

He smiled because, in the careful rise and fall of her slowly-steadying breaths and the bright shimmer of her heavy-lidded gaze, he knew she felt it, too.

* * *

**A/N:** _It does feel different the first time you make love after exchanging vows. At least, it did for me. Because the vows mean something, and saying them changes something. I think so, anyway._


End file.
